Azul
by Faberryazul
Summary: Rachel es una joven que esta buscando su lugar en el mundo. Un día conoce a Quinn, una artista con el cabello teñido de azul. A partir de este momento todo va a cambiar para ambas. Inspirada en: Azul es el Color Mas Cálido
1. Chapter 1 Encuentros

_Hola, esperamos que les agrade esta historia, esta inspirada en el cómic: Azul es el Color más Cálido, y en la película: La Vida de Adele, solo que a la Faberry. Se había empezado una historia similar en fanfic pero lo arreglamos para continuarla con esta cuenta. Ojalá les guste y entretenga._

* * *

El paro en el semáforo, me permite mirar por la ventana a pesar de la incesante lluvia. Una pareja que va tomada de la mano me hace pensar en ella, todo me la recuerda . Solíamos salir a caminar bajo la lluvia, ella tomada de mi brazo, yo sujetandola con fuerza y a la vez con delicadeza, cuando estábamos juntas todo parecía tener otro sentido.

Llego a la casa de sus padres. Mientras la lluvia disminuye en su intensidad juego con mi anillo, sin dejar de recordarla, sin olvidar la promesa que le hice.

Bajo del auto y toco el timbre de la que una vez fuera su casa, me recibe su madre, Shelby, es una mujer hermosa, aún cuando los años y los pesares empiezan a escribir cicatrices en su rostro.

- Hola Quinn,

- Shelby

- pasa por favor, el cuarto...excuarto de Rachel esta...

- ¿sigue siendo el mismo?-la interrumpo

- si, y sus manuscritos están en su escritorio - dice mientras cierra la puerta

Subo las escaleras y entro al primer cuarto a la derecha, cuando abro la puerta, doy un paso hacia atrás en el tiempo, su habitación sigue igual, con pocos muebles y un par de pósters de Obras de Broadway aún pegados en la pared.

Me acerco a su escritorio y tomo los manuscritos de pasta azul, en los que brilla una estrella dorada en su portada, sus diarios.

El escritorio me sostiene, cuando recuerdo sus palabras en la nota que me dio antes de entrar a cirugía, antes de que se sumergiera en las tinieblas en las que lleva mas de tres meses y de las que no se si logre regresar, "...Quinn, mi amor, espero que algún día me perdones, que mi recuerdo sea un motivo de alegría, me transformaste el azul en el color más cálido en la razón de mi vida, por eso quiero que seas tu quien tenga mis diarios, quiero abrirte por completo mi alma, darte mis memorias de adolescencia, pintadas de azul, azul ciena, azul ultramar, azul marino, azul claro, azul índigo, azul cielo. Por favor no olvides que a pesar de mis errores, nunca he dejado de amarte y lo que mas deseo es que seas feliz."

Con los recuerdos de su voz sonando en mi mente comienzo a leer...

**POV Rachel**

Estoy en el penúltimo año de bachiller y comienzo a hacer amigos, o eso creo, la clase que mas disfruto es el taller coral, amo la música y me gustaría llegar a ser actriz de teatro musical en Broadway, ese es mi sueño, por lo que me he preparado desde pequeña.

A la hora del almuerzo encuentro a Mercedes y Brittany, ellas también están en el coro y Britt esta el el equipo de Voleibol de la escuela

-Rach, ¡aquí! -grita Britt,

- no vamos a tener mate, el profe no vino a clase, así que estamos libres hasta la clase con el Señor Shuster- dice Mercedes

- ¿a poco no es genial? , odio las mates, no paro de ver números en mi cabeza y hasta sueño con ellos -dice Britt, poniendo expresión de confusión.

En esos momentos los jugadores del equipo de football pasan junto a nosotras.

- Finn se la pasa mirandote- dice Mercedes

- ¿Finn?

- el Coreback del equipo, no puede ser que no sepas quien es Rach, es el chico mas popular de la escuela

- pues no lo sabía, yo ocupo mi tiempo en preparar mi futura carrera... -respondo

- si, si ya sabemos diva, pero yo seré mas famosa que tu y aún así se lo que pasa en el planeta Tierra

- no ha dejado de mirarte- dice Britt, mientras juega con su puré de papa - ¿creen que a los duendes les guste el puré?,se me acabaron los cereales de arcoiris y no tengo que darles

- viene hacia acá y no ha dejado de verte - dice Mercedes

- no lo se, yo prefiero a...¡ Santy!- responde Britt

Santana Lopez la capitana del equipo de voley se integra a nuestra mesa

- nomo, Mercedes, Britt, ya saben que no tendremos mate...

Todas reímos menos Santana quien nos mira con su clásica mirada de la perra del Mckinley.

Corro rumbo a mi casillero pues se me hace tarde para llegar al coro y necesito las partituras de la canción que he estado preparando, tomo los papeles lo mas rápido que puedo, cierro el casillero y antes de poder hacer nada choco con una pared humana, tirando mis partituras al suelo.

-lo siento de verdad, estaba muy distraído y no me di cuenta

-yo también estaba distraída, no te preocupes

-¿estas son partituras? ¿Tocas algún instrumento?

-si son partituras y no toco, canto y bailo, se me esta haciendo tarde para la clase, lo siento

-soy Finn, no quiero que llegues tarde, ¿podemos vernos luego?, no se, salir un día

-de acuerdo, por cierto soy Rachel

-lo se - alcanzo a escuchar

Hoy quedé con Finn, todas mis amigas me presionan para que salga con él, que porque es el capitán del equipo, que porque es guapo, que porque es alto, que porque esta en el último año. Pero yo no estoy tan segura de que es lo que deseo en mi vida, bueno de algo si estoy segura: Broadway.

Veré a Fin en la plaza comercial, ya se me ha hecho un poco tarde, aunque estoy cerca. No puedo evitar sentirme rara, tal vez si estoy emocionada por verlo, o no se, es extraño, nunca me había sentido así, ¿será así como se siente cuando uno empieza a enamorarse?, tal vez debo buscar alguna señal de algo trascendente.

Hay mucha gente en el cruce peatonal, y del otro lado un color azul me llama la atención, avanzo hacia él y no puedo quitarle la mirada, como si una fuerza magnética me lo impidiera. Una joven con cabello mediano, alborotado y pintado de azul, camina hacia mi, va abrazando a otra chica de cabello rubio corto. Nuestras miradas se cruzan y siento que el tiempo se detiene, y todo el mundo ha dejado de existir solo estamos ella y yo, el brillo de sus hermosos ojos verdosos me deslumbra. Ambas continuamos avanzando pero no podemos dejar de voltear a vernos, como si ninguna de las dos quisiera romper esa conexión.

Nunca me había sentido tanta emoción y confusión al mismo tiempo, mi corazón no deja de latir con fuerza, ¿qué me ha pasado?

**Presente POV Quinn**

No puedo evitar sonreír mientras leo el diario de mi morena, siempre tan parlanchina, tan viva.

"Sabes mi amor, ese chico Finn, a ido a visitarte varias veces al hospital esta preocupado por ti, todos lo estamos", digo en voz alta mientras miro por la ventana de su habitación.

Yo también me sentí conectada a Rachel aquel día, a mi "morenita de la plaza", así la llamaba cada vez que su imagen llegaba a mi mente. No se si exista el amor a primera vista, pero ese día, yo también sentí que se detenía el tiempo y que mi vida iba a cambiar, que me había conectado contigo ella un nivel que no puedo explicar con palabras. Me preguntaba si algún día volvería a verla, pero la universidad y mi enfermiza relación con Holly acapararon mi tiempo, además, no había nada que pudiera hacer y me parecía de lo mas absurdo la cantidad de noches que soñé con ella, necesitando saber al menos su nombre, para poder llamarla cuando su imagen se desvanecía en la oscuridad.

Me recargo en la base de la ventana, mientras mi frente pega contra la misma, trato de retener las lágrimas, la extraño, y no se si podré volver a hablar con ella, a sentirla entre mis brazos, no se si podré vivir sin ella, tal vez pueda seguir respirando, comiendo, trabajando, pero no se si estaré muerta en vida mientras lo hago. Me mata la culpa de no haberle dicho que la perdonaba, que necesito que ella me perdone a mi también, quiero gritarle que la extraño que no quiero que su imagen se desvanezca en la oscuridad como lo hacía en mis sueños.

Tocan la puerta, es Shelby con una taza de cafe en las manos

-¿te apetece un cafe Quinn?

-gracias

-no quiero presionarte, pero en cuanto llegue Hiram es mejor que te vayas, ya sabes que aún no acepta tu relación con Rach, llévate los manuscritos si quieres

-no hay problema, aunque solo habría que decirle a Hiram que Rachel también se hubiera enamorado de mi si fuera hombre.

Shelby me mira con sorpresa y se retira, creo que metí la pata, pero es verdad lo que dije, estoy segura que de cualquier forma Rachel y yo íbamos a enamorarnos, que estábamos destinadas a estar juntas.

De haber sabido que nos faltaría tiempo, no lo habría desperdiciado.


	2. Chapter 2 Volverte a ver

**POV Rachel**

Pase un día muy agradable con Finn, fuimos al centro comercial. Averigüe que toca la batería y estuvo en un grupo, tiene gustos musicales distintos a los míos, pero también tenemos cosas en común, la verdad, no pensé que me pudiera divertir tanto con él.

Pero en la noche no logro dormir, el recuerdo de la chica de cabello azul me da vueltas en la cabeza, hasta que por fin empiezo a entrar al sueño, aún así su imagen no me deja, su cabello, sus labios, sus ojos, su sonrisa, y sus...sus manos comienzan a tocarme a recorrer cada parte de mi cuerpo, es tan cálido, tan excitante. Siento sus manos acariciando mis piernas, sus labios, subiendo por mi tronco hasta mis senos, los besa, mientras baja la mano y la desliza dentro de mis bragas.

Despierto o creo que lo hago, estoy excitada aunque sigo somnolienta, estaba tocándome soñando con ella, nunca lo había hecho, ¿Qué me esta pasando?, ¿Porqué tuve ese sueño?. Yo me estaba... no quiero pensar en ello.

Vaya noche, no pude conciliar el sueño después de soñar con ella. Me aseo y trato de cubrir las enormes ojeras que tengo, pero no tengo mucho excito.

En cuanto llego al colegio mis amigas Tina y Mercedes se acercan, me imagino que me bombardearan con preguntas respecto a Finn, pero de verdad que hoy no estoy de humor para eso.

-si, ya se que me veo horrible, no dormí bien así que dejen el interrogatorio para otro día

-dormiste con Finn, ¿por eso la cara,?, ¿qué tal estuvo?-pregunta Tina

-pero estas loca, solo he salido con él una vez

En eso llegan Santana y Brittany

-con esa cara y ese olor parece que alguien tuvo sexo anoche - dice Santana burlándose de mi

-están insoportables todas- digo ,mientras les doy las espalda y me dirijo a mi casillero

Me siento horrible, soy un fenómeno, ayer me metí mano pensando en una chica. Soñé con una chica a la que he visto solo una vez. No puedo contárselo a nadie, ¿qué van a pensar de mi?, van a decir que soy una desviada y no lo soy.

En eso veo a Finn al fondo del pasillo, lleva la chaqueta azul del uniforme del colegio, es un chico genial , amable y a mi me gustan los hombres, tienen que gustarme ¿no?, probablemente lo de ayer fue solo una pesadilla por comer tanta chatarra.

Camino hacia él, mientras me sonríe como bobo, le agarro la chaqueta, la jalo para atraerlo hacia a mi, y lo beso.

xxxxxxx

Llevo seis meses saliendo con Finn, él es muy atento conmigo, me cuida. No puedo quejarme, soy novia del chico con el que quieren estar todas mis compañeras de grado, la verdad no se que vio en mi, no es que me sienta horrible, pero se que tampoco soy hermosa y aunque me esfuerzo para llegar a ser alguien, se que aquí en el Mckenley soy una don nadie.

Hoy he quedado con Finn para dormir en su casa, él me ha pedido que avancemos más en nuestra relación, va a ser la primera vez que tenga sexo con alguien y muero de miedo, me siento insegura, no se si me dolerá, si a él le gustará mi cuerpo, si sabré como comportarme.

No se si estoy lista para dar ese paso, la mayoría de mis amigas ya lo han hecho y algunas como Britt, dicen que es fenomenal tener sexo, yo no puedo quedarme atrás, aunque me prometí hacerlo hasta los veinticinco, con mi carrera mas firme en el teatro, creo que Finn es el indicado, tiene que serlo.

Los padres de Finn se fueron por el fin de semana y tenemos su casa libre para nosotros solos. Hemos estado besándonos y poco a poco las caricias y los besos suben de intensidad, sus manos se deslizan por debajo de mi blusa y empieza a acariciarme los senos, me quita la blusa y comienza a besar sobre mi piel desnuda, desliza su lengua por mi cuello y vuelve a besarme con mas intensidad.

Por un momento se separa de mi y se quita la camisa y los pantalones en un instante y puedo notar su erección debajo de sus boxers. Se abalanza hacia mi y me besa muy profundamente, mientras me quita el brasier, deja mi boca y chupa uno de mis pezones.

-Rachel, eres deliciosa, te amo

En ese momento me hace reaccionar, me doy cuenta de que no puedo seguir adelante, no puedo acostarme con Finn, no puedo seguir engañándome, yo no lo amo, no es que me sea desagradable pero no lo deseo y he sido una estúpida egoísta por llegar a este punto.

-Detente Finn -digo mientras lo empujo

-que sucede Rach, ¿Te he hecho daño?

-no es eso Finn, yo...

No puedo ni mirarlo a los ojos, me levanto de la cama y recojo mi ropa

-tengo que irme

-que sucede Rach, si vamos muy rápido podemos dar un paso atrás, puedo esperarte. No quería presionarte - me dice abrazándome por la cintura

-no Finn, no puedo, por favor perdóname, yo no...- en mi mente le digo que yo no lo amo -no puedo

-Rachel, espérate, quédate, es muy noche para que te vayas

Me visto rápidamente tomo el resto de mis cosas y salgo de su casa, sin darle tiempo a que me siga. Se que le rompí el corazón, que me comporte como una perra con él, pero no podía, simplemente no podía seguir mintiendo.

En cuanto llego a casa me escabullo para que mis padres no noten mi presencia, aseguro la puerta de mi habitación y me tiro sobre mi cama a llorar, a gritar amortiguando el sonido con mi almohada. Los últimos meses de mi vida me hubieran valido para ganar el Oscar, he actuado con mi familia, con mis amigos, con Finn, pero sobretodo conmigo misma, he sido una farsante.

Mi almohada esta empapada con mi llanto, y no dejo de preguntarme para que he estado con Finn todo este tiempo si no era para llegar a algo mas, pero no puedo y tampoco quiero aceptar el porque, tengo mucho miedo. No puedo dejar de pensar que mis verdaderos sentimientos no son normales.

¿Porqué no soy como los demás?, ¿porqué la vida es tan injusta?

xxxxxxx

Sigo mi vida como siempre, aun cuando en el colegio me la paso evitando a Finn, no tengo valor para verlo a la cara después de lo que le hice. En cambio en las noches he tomado valor, empiezo a enfrentar mis sentimientos, ha aceptarme como soy. Ya no quiero dejar de soñar, cuando en las noches la chica del cabello azul me baña, y me envuelve con su calor, la dejo, es más, lo deseo y ya no me pongo obstáculos, me permito temblar y sentir, como no lo había hecho antes.

Tienen que existir otras muchachas que sientan como yo, que puedan entenderme.

Ha pasado un tiempo desde que rompí con Finn, y me voy sintiendo mas tranquila. Paso el tiempo con mis amigas o con Kurt, mi mejor amigo y voy avanzando en mis clases.

Por extraño que parezca, cada vez me llevo más con las jugadoras de Voleibol, comandadas por Santana, desde que ella y Britt se hicieron parte del coro nos hemos hecho mas cercanas. Ahora estoy esperándolas, sentada en las gradas del campo de football

-¿qué haces Rach?, ¿porqué estas triste? - me pregunta Britt y se sienta a mi lado, lleva puesta su chaqueta del equipo de volley, y zapatos deportivos azules que hacen juego con ella.

-nada, pensaba, y estaba esperándolas

-Santy no tarda, mira ahí va -señala hacia la morena que atraviesa el campo- solo se cambia el uniforme y nos alcanza. ¿Es muy guapa no te parece?

-¿Quién, Santana?

-si, me encanta su cuerpo, es muy sexy

-si, supongo-respondo haciendo todo lo posible para fingir indiferencia

-te pusiste colorada Rach, no tienes de que apenarte, además tu también tienes tus encantos, como tus piernas kilometricas.

-mi...mis piernas

No puedo ni hablar, pues Britt ha tomado mi rostro entre sus manos y me esta besando. Es un beso suave, delicado, y dura poco tiempo, pero me ha subido a las nubes, nunca me había sentido así, a pesar de ser solo un beso. No sabía que le gustaba a Britt de esa manera, ni sospechaba que a ella también le atraen las mujeres.

En eso suena su teléfono y ella revisa sus mensajes.

-tengo que irme Rach, nos vemos mañana en clase -dice y se despide besando mi mejilla

-hasta mañana Britt

Una vez más mis emociones me robaron horas de sueño, estoy impaciente por ver a Brittany por hablar con ella sobre el beso, por probar sus labios otra vez.

La veo a lo lejos, se dirige a los vestidores, salgo corriendo hacia allá, entro y después de observar que esta sola, la abrazo por la espalda y le beso el hombro

-Rach, me asustaste

Volteo su rostro hacia mi, y la beso

-espera Rach- dice separándose de mi- perdóname por lo de ayer, no quería confundirte, es solo que te vi triste y quise expresarte que te aprecio, pero solo como amiga lo siento Rach - termina de hablar, y sale rápido de la habitación

Yo me quedo como en shock, y permanezco en los vestidores hasta la hora del descanso, me siento humillada y estúpida, no tengo cabeza para seguir en el instituto y decido irme a casa.

Camino lo más rápido que puedo hacia la salida, estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo por no soltarme a llorar

-Rachel, Rachel espérame- es la voz de Kurt - por poco y no te alcanzo, ¿qué te pasa?

-Kurt, por favor sácame de aquí

Paso toda la tarde con Kurt, en su casa, contándole lo que pasó con Britt

-estas poniéndote dramática como siempre Rachel

-no lo entiendes Kurt, yo la bese, pero ella me beso primero

-y te explico porque lo hizo, no todos tenemos las mismas ideas sobre la sexualidad y Britt siempre ha sido muy abierta al respecto. ¿Qué te preocupa en realidad Rach?, que te guste Britt o que te gusten las mujeres en general

-bueno...es que yo... a mi... no...

-yo bese a un chico

-¡Que!

-no pongas esa cara, Rach, soy gay y tu eres mi mejor amiga por ello eres la primera a quien se lo digo

-no se que decir, Kurt, no se si yo también lo sea

-no creo que tengas que presionarte para saberlo, supongo que todos tenemos nuestro proceso, ya sea que terminemos identificándonos como homosexuales, o bisexuales, poliamorosos o lo que sea

Me abraza como si fuera su hermana pequeña. Me quita un peso de encima el saber que puedo contar con Kurt, que puedo hablar con alguien abiertamente sin temor a que me juzguen por algo de lo que aún no estoy segura.

-Kurt

-¿Si?

-gracias

-Mmm.?. se me o ocurre algo, ¿qué tal si mañana tu y yo nos vamos a un antro de ambiente?

-no lo se Kurt yo nunca he ido a uno

-por eso mismo tonta, ¿qué tienes que perder?, además no estarás sola

-  
**Presente POV Quinn**  
-

Leer los escritos de Rach, me esta moviendo todo por dentro. La extraño tanto, me dejo caer en su cama, abrazo la que alguna vez fue su almohada y trato de percibir un aroma que ya no está, aún no quiero darme por vencida, tengo que aferrarme a las mínimas esperanzas que nos dieron de que despierte, de que regrese a mi.

Recuerdo ese día en el que volví a verla después de meses, estaba con mis amigas y mi novia Holly, en un pub gay. Bueno, en realidad era el circulo de amigas de Holly, en donde no terminaba de encajar por completo, no solo porque todas me llevaban unos años, sino también porque Holly era algo controladora, pero yo la quería muchísimo, ella fue mi primera en muchas cosas y me había abierto el camino para muchas experiencias nuevas, hacia otras formas de pensar y sobretodo me ayudo a adaptarme y a no meterme en problemas cuando recién salía del armario. Aún así, cada día me sentía mas alejada de ella, la interacción que teníamos se fue volviendo asfixiante, el cariño y admiración que le tenía se estaban convirtiendo en costumbre.

Estábamos tomando y platicando cosas intrascendentes cuando la puerta del pub se abrió dejando pasar a la morena que había visto en la plaza. Inmediatamente me excuse con el grupo y me acerque a la barra, en donde se encontraba la morocha.

-hola, ¿puedo invitarte?- le pregunte cuando la bartender le preguntaba que iba a tomar

En el momento que me observó, corrió un mechón de su precioso cabello obscuro y ondulado mostrándome el brillo de sus ojos color chocolate que estaban bien abiertos

-vale- respondió sorprendida

-y bien-dijo la bartender

-dos mint julep por favor -respondí

-¿podías enseñarme tu identificación? No puedo servirte alcohol si eres menor -le dijo la bartender a la morena

-soy menor - respondió la morenita

-María podrías prepararle una sin alcohol, por favor

-claro Quinn, para ti lo que quieras reina- me respondió guiñandome un ojo

-gracias Quinn, lindo nombre- me dijo la morena

-y tu, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Rachel

María nos sirvió nuestros tragos y continuó su trabajo. Rachel por su parte dio un sorbo a la bebida, mientras yo no podía dejar de mirarla.

-Esta realmente sabrosa gracias por recomendármela. Y dime Quinn ¿acostumbras invitar bebidas a menores?

-Solo cuando me dan curiosidad y despiertan mi sentido del deber

-¿yo te doy curiosidad?, ¿a qué te refieres con lo del deber?

-claro, cuando veo a una chica como tu, me pregunto que hace una chica guapa, sola y menor de edad en un bar de ambiente, y lógico tengo que salir a protegerla por si alguna chica pasada de copas quiere sobrepasarse

Rachel sonrío sonrojada y dio otro sorbo a su bebida

-Dime Quinn,¿a qué te dedicas?

-estoy en segundo de Artes Visuales y tu, ¿qué año estas cursando?

-wow, amo el arte, solo que yo soy más de oído, quiero ser actriz de teatro musical, amo cantar, me faltan dos años para acabar bachillerato, pero tomo todos los talleres que puedo para prepararme para mi carrera, sabes, llegar a ser alguien en Broadway es un trabajo que requiere corazón y mente- expresó sin respirar

-ya lo creo, es increíble tu capacidad pulmonar, espero que un día me invites a escucharte cantar

-yo, si, claro, lo siento, es que cuando me emociono hablo mucho- se sonrojo de nuevo

En ese momento sentí la presencia de alguien abrazandome por la espalda

-Quinn, amor- se acercó Holly plantándome un pico en los labios- vamos al Rouge, ¿quién es esta niña?

-ella es Rachel una amiga y futura colega en las artes -respondo un poco molesta por su comentario

-Quinn, ¿nos vamos?-dice otra de mis amigas

-si claro, denme un minuto para despedirme-respondí

-no tardes - dijo Holly

-tengo que irme, Rachel, fue un verdadero placer, tenemos que seguir conversando un día ¿en que colegio estas?

-En el Mckenley

-vale -me acerqué para despedirme de ella dandole un beso en la mejilla, lo que me dio oportunidad de percibir su aroma, por fin sabía su nombre - hasta pronto Rachel.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, quiero preguntarles si les va gustando la historia.

Qué les gusta mas del cómic y la película, que no les gusta. Aunque esta historia se inspire en ambas, la idea es modificarla aunque la esencia sea la misma.

Si tienen comentarios, sugerencias y peticiones, háganlo saber.

Gracias por leer

* * *

**POV Rachel**

En cuanto salgo del bar, me siento en un sueño. Kurt regresó por mi, creo que se estaba ligando a un chico o algo. Yo no me doy cuenta de nada, la razón de mis sueños y de todo lo que me pasa se llama Quinn.

No puedo esperar para volver a verla, y no lo hago, solo han pasado unas horas y a la salida del colegio, justo afuera de la puerta principal, veo esa cabellera azul que me trae loca.

"¡Rachel!" me llaman Tina y Mercedes, pero me hago la que no las escucho y camino directo hacia Quinn, es como si una fuerza magnética me jalara hacia ella

Me voy con ella, caminamos rumbo a un parque cercano al colegio, es muy tranquilo y solitario, me agrada estar ahí cuando quiero tener tiempo para reflexionar. Después del auditorio es mi lugar favorito. Nos sentamos en una de las bancas de madera y conversamos

-Dime Quinn, ¿a que debo el honor de tu visita?

-pasaba por aquí y me dije, ese es el colegio de Rachel, porque no pasar a saludarla y terminar una conversación que dejamos pendiente.

-entonces solo pasabas por aquí, me hiciste creer que tenias ganas de verme- digo con gestos melodramáticos

-en serio tienes drama en las venas

-claro que si, es parte de mi personalidad, ¿te molesta?

-eso depende

-¿depende de qué?

-tendrás que invitarme a verte actuar en tu siguiente obra, si no pensare que solo te estas burlando de mi

-En realidad si estamos preparando una en el taller coral. Vaselina, yo tengo el papel de Rizzo,

-no es mi musical favorito, pero tienes un buen papel, el más interesante de la obra para mi gusto

-wow, Quinn, no pensé que supieras algo de musicales

-¿De qué siglo crees que soy?, además Vaselina la conoce todo el mundo, pero si me preguntas si me gustan los musicales, es más, me gusta la opera.

-¿y cuáles son tus favoritos?

-no lo se, me gustan muchos, pero de opera tal vez La Boheme y en musical, mmm, Los Miserables

-también es la mía, me se la obra entera, aunque no he leído el libro

-¡En serio! , no se supone que como futura aspirante al Tony, deberías de leer las fuentes originales, te hacia mas profesional.

-si lo se, yo...

-estoy bromeando Rach. Yo tengo el libro, si quieres te lo presto la siguiente vez que nos veamos, luego podemos comentarlo si quieres, la obra de Victor Hugo es muy profunda y...

Continuamos hablando de mil y un cosas, Quinn no es solo la chica mas hermosa que he conocido, además es súper interesante. Nunca me había sentido tan atraída por nadie, nunca me había sentido así en toda mi vida.

No me percato de la cantidad de horas que hemos pasado juntas, hasta que la luz empezó a menguar. No quiero irme, no quiero que ella se vaya. Antes de terminar de despedirnos, tomo su celular y le anoto mi número

-prometes llamarme Quinn

-te lo prometo Rachel

Las dos nos quedamos mirando, los ojos, los labios. Quiero romper la distancia, pero estoy paralizada, deseo que me bese, necesito sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Por fin es ella quien rompe la distancia, me toma de los brazos y yo cierro mis ojos esperando que se acerque, la siento a unos centímetros de mi rostro, pero mis ilusiones se desvanecen cuando deja el beso en mi mejilla.

-Hasta la vista Rach

-Adiós Quinn

Siempre pensé que era muy tonto todo aquello de sentir que puedes caminar sobre nubes, las mariposas en el estomago, y de sonreír como bobo a todo el que pase; pero es justo como me encuentro en este momento, no me fijo ni por donde voy, me toco la mejilla, justo en donde Quinn me besó, estoy feliz.

Después de la tarde de ayer, me dirijo al colegio con las ganas renovadas, quiero vivir, quiero esforzarme por ser mejor en todo y sobretodo quiero volver a ver a Quinn, aún cuando solo han pasado unas horas desde que estuvimos en el parque, me hace mucha ilusión verla.

Las clases me parecen eternas, no puedo concentrarme y tengo la mala suerte de que todos los maestros me hagan preguntas, hoy, justo hoy, parece que tienen un olfato especial para dejarnos en ridículo, justo el día en el que simplemente no tenemos la capacidad de escucharlos; incluso el Señor Shuster me preguntó si no estaba enferma.

Por fin llega la hora de la salida, necesito salir ya. Y cuando llego a la puerta principal del colegio alguien me detiene.

-Rach, espera

-hola Britt, ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto al ver la preocupación en su rostro

-es Finn, se enteró que eres lesbiana y te esta buscando muy enojado

-yo no soy lesbiana, de que demonios hablas

-toda la escuela te vio salir ayer con esa chica de cabello azul y como no hiciste caso a Mercedes y a Tina, ellas interrogaron a Kurt y él nos dijo que fueron a los bares gay y todo el mundo sacó sus conclusiones, y como el otro día me besaste...

-tu me besaste primero, como te atreviste a decir que yo...

-te juro Rach, yo no dije nada, no diré nada, pero con lo demás, y esa chica...

-y eso que, es una amiga, que demonios si tiene el cabello teñido de...

No puedo terminar de hablar porque un grito me hela la sangre

-¡Bollera!, es por eso que me dejaste Rachel, porque eres una desviada de mierda, ¿Eh - Un furioso Finn me toma por los hombros sacudiéndome - ¡Responde!

-¡Suéltame! -le grito

-¡Suéltala! - grita Quinn empujando a Finn por el pecho - no te atrevas a tocarla

Para ese momento toda la escuela nos esta observando, no se en que momento llego Quinn, supongo que nuevamente vino por mi. Empujo a Finn con tanta fuerza que hizo que retrocediera unos pasos y por poco lo tira.

-Qué pasa aquí. Te controlas Finn no vuelvas a tocar a ninguna chica del colegio y menos a mis amigas, compórtate como hombrecito y vete- ordena Santana

Santana es toda una autoridad en la escuela, y con todo el equipo apoyándola, solo se necesita un momento para que todo el mundo regrese a lo suyo

-¿estas bien? -me pregunta Quinn acercándose a mi con mucha ternura, protectora - ¿te lastimo ese bestia?, porque si es así...

-Hola soy Britt, ¿tu eres la novia de Rach?-se acerca Britt

-Yo no soy lesbiana, ella no es mi novia, solo es una conocida, yo no soy...como ella- grito

-Creí que eras diferente Rachel-responde Quinn

Después de mi metidota de pata nadie reacciona, mis compañeros se quedan mudos, quietos mientras Quinn se va cabizbaja. Lo último a lo que pongo atención es a su cabellera azul saliendo por la puerta principal de la escuela, sin volver la vista atrás. ¿Que fue lo que hice?, ¿Porqué grite eso?. En el momento en el que logro reaccionar salgo tras ella "¡Quinn!, ¡Quinn! ",grito, pero es demasiado tarde, se ha ido.

-¿Que fue lo que hice? Soy una idiota- digo y me suelto a llorar, cayendo sobre mis rodillas

No entiendo porque siempre termino lastimando a la gente que me rodea, porque no admito que me gusta una mujer, que me gusta Quinn.

-Calma Rach, ya lo solucionaras-me dice Kurt agachándose para abrazarme

-Pero, ustedes ¿No me odian? Yo soy ...soy.. No puedo ni decirlo, no se si yo sea...

-deja el drama nomo, somos tus amigos y nos importa un bledo si te quieres tirar a Frankestein o a Pitufina- dice Santana dándome la mano para que me levante

-si Rach, cuentas con nosotros-dice Mercedes

-gracias chicos los quiero y no los merezco- sigo llorando, pero ellos hacen bolita a mi alrededor, abrazándome, mostrándome su apoyo.


	4. Chapter 4

xxxx

**POV Quinn**

Me dolió mucho que Rachel me rechazara, creí que eso ya no me importaba, pero me equivoque, aún cuando la conozco hace poco tiempo, me hizo revivir los recuerdos de mi pasado, ese pasado que Holly me ayudo a dejar atrás, pero no a olvidarlo por completo.

Decido olvidarme de la morena, y voy a buscar a Holly. Ella tiene un estudio de fotografía en el centro de la ciudad. Cuando llego me recibe Emma, su asistente

-Hola Quinn, Holly esta ocupada esta arreglando un proyecto por teléfono, gustas esperarla un momento, ya sabes como se pone cuando la interrumpen

-no te preocupes Emma, la espero

-Vale, yo me voy, tenemos el resto de la tarde libre y Holly me dijo que ya no era necesario que la esperara.

-De acuerdo, hasta la vista Emma

-Adiós Quinn

Espero por unos quince minutos entretenida en uno de los tantos books de fotografía artística que tiene Holly por todos lados, puedo perderme horas observando la maestría con la que algunos artistas pueden detener el tiempo y eternizar una emoción con la magia de la luz. Eso es lo que quiero llegar a crear.

-Quinn, no te esperaba por aquí, ¿No tenías clases hoy?

-Si cariño, pero salí antes- mentí

-Ok, quieres ir al depa, estoy cansada y no tengo ganas de salir hoy, así que...

No la dejo hablar, me lanzo hacia ella y la beso como hace mucho que no lo hacía, meses para ser mas exactos. Ella reacciona con sorpresa al principio, luego me jala de la chaqueta , y eleva una pierna abrazando con ella mi pierna y parte del glúteo, mientras yo la arrincono contra la pared. Le beso el cuello y ella enreda sus manos en mi cabello gimiendo mi nombre con ese tono grave de voz, que me volvía loca.

-Vamos a mi departamento Quinn

-No quiero esperar para hacértelo- -le digo, mientras succiono el lóbulo de su oreja, se que eso la vuelve loca y tengo razón, pues me jala hacia a ella de manera que caemos sobre el sillón de su estudio, yo encima de ella.

Le hago el amor con pasión, con rabia, como cuando teníamos una reconciliación después de una absurda pelea. En estos momentos no quiero pensar, solo quiero sentir su calor y los temblores de su cuerpo debajo del mío, escuchar como gime mi nombre pidiéndome más.

A la mañana, ya en su apartamento regresamos a lo de de siempre, a esa costumbre en la que hemos caído, algo esta roto entre nosotras, no me siento mal, de cierta forma la usé para olvidar , para sobrevivir a mis conflictos internos, ella me usó para sentir placer, para presumirme entre sus amistades, la futura gran fotógrafa, su creación. Hace tiempo que hacemos eso, utilizarnos, aunque ya no habíamos tenido sexo. El cariño que nos tuvimos se ha convertido en codependencia.

Xxxxx

**POV Rachel**

No es fácil enfrentar tus miedos, ni esos preconceptos que te enseñan desde niño, los esta bien y esta mal. Y eso es lo que he tenido todo este tiempo, miedo, pánico, terror, si se que soy dramática pero es lo que he vivido en los últimos meses , un terrible miedo al que dirán, al rechazo a que dirían mis amigos y a que dirán mis padres, a como afectara en mi futuro, quiero ser actriz y aunque el teatro es más inclusivo con la comunidad homosexual, me ha sido difícil aceptar que me gustan las chicas y que creo que estoy enamorada de una, no, no lo creo, estoy enamorada de Quinn. Estoy enamorada de la peliazul a la que le grite delante de media escuela.

Quinn no me llama, yo tampoco lo haría si fuera ella, si me sentí humillada cuando Britt me rechazó, no me imagino como me sentiría si Quinn me gritara delante de todos sus amigos, como yo lo hice.

-tengo que encontrarla, pedirle perdón-expongo

-sigo sin entender como es que tu no le pediste su número, Berry-dice Santana

-le pedí su celular y le guardé el mío, no lo pensé -respondo

-por eso te metes en líos Berry, por no pensar-agrega

-no importa de todas maneras ya debió borrarlo y si no lo a hecho seguro y no te contestaba-expone Mercedes

-gracias chicas eso me sube el ánimo-digo

-Rachel tienes que admitir que la cagaste, y no solo con Quinn-agrega Kurt

-y ¿porqué no vas a buscarla?-pregunta Britt

-no se donde vive, solo se que estudia en Artes Visuales en la Autónoma

- puedes ir a buscarla, no creo que todas lleven el cabello teñido, no te será difícil encontrarla- dice Santana

-ya lo hizo, ayer la acompañé, pero están en exámenes y al parecer la princesa azul de Rachel es un cerebrito que exentó todas las materias-responde Kurt

-no puedo esperar a que termine el verano para disculparme-expreso

-¿y si le preguntas a esa chica del bar?, la que nos contaste que le coqueteaba-me pregunta Britt

-no creo que sepa donde vive y si lo sabe porque iba a decirme-respondo

-no entiendo porque los habitantes de Liliput son tan cobardes, iremos contigo y dejaras que la gran Santana Lopez obtenga la información por ti pero le deberás una, y una muy grande

-Santy, ¿porque hablas de ti como si fueras otra persona?-pregunta Britt

El comentario de Britt nos hace reír, excepto a Santana que refunfuña, pero sin decirle nada a Britt, ella es a la única a la que nunca le responde con su humor sarcástico.

La influencia de los chicos rinde su efecto y aunque María, la chica del bar, no tenía idea del edificio exacto en donde vive Quinn, nos dio la calle, y ya sea que tenga preguntar a todos sus vecinos o hacer vigilancia las veinticuatro horas, tengo que volver a verla.

Xxxxxxxxx

-Quinn

-Rachel, que haces aquí?

-yo te busque en la Universidad y en el bar y María y me dijo que vivías en esta calle, pero no sabia tu número y decidí buscarte por aquí, no te enojes con ella, Kurt le dijo que era de vida o muerte, Santana la amenazo con mostrarle los modales de Lima High y Mercedes dijo que era una historia de amor y...

-Rachel...

-y no estoy aquí para acosarte, yo...yo te tengo que pedir perdón, cuando Finn me grito me entró el pánico y...

-Rachel...

-por favor Quinn...

-Rachel...

-¡lo siento!

-me lastimaste, pero te entiendo, no tengo nada que perdonarte-me dice, pero se da la media vuelta, alejándose.

-espera, ¿a donde vas?

-me quedó claro que no quieres estar cerca de "personas como yo", puedes irte tranquila, estamos en paz. Y no te preocupes por María, no tengo porque enojarme con ella tampoco

-pero yo...-me da la espalda de nuevo, y camina unos pasos, la detengo del brazo y voltea- ¡Yo Soy Como Tu!, un ser humano que se equivoca, que puede enamorarse sin importar que la otra persona sea de su mismo sexo, solo que tenía miedo - ya no aguanto más y las lágrimas empiezan a mojar mi rostro.

-Rachel...


	5. Chapter 5 Decisiones

**POV Rachel**

Quinn se voltea hacia a mi regalándome la más dulce de las miradas, se acerca y me abraza

-Tranquila Rachel, no llores, perdóname tu a mi, soy muy orgullosa, no puedo evitarlo y... te entiendo, se lo que es tener coraje y miedo, yo también pase por eso- me dice dándome un beso en la frente - Vamos, creo que mereces que te cuente mi historia.

Platicamos por horas acostadas sobre el césped a la sombra de un árbol frondoso, de tronco muy grueso, debe de ser un árbol muy viejo, ¿de cuántas historias habrá sido testigo?, en fin, Quinn comenzó a darle vueltas al asunto como si estuviera preparando el terreno para poder hablar.

-...estaba muy enojada, no se de donde me salía tanto coraje, empece a teñirme el cabello de azul y termine por unirme a una banda, las Skanks, ya no asistía a clases, comencé a fumar. Uno de esos días de ocio entré a una expo de fotografía, ahí conocí a Holly

-¿Holly es tu novia? ¿la rubia del bar?-pregunto, deseando que lo niegue

-Si, ella estaba estudiando arte en aquel entonces, y me ayudo a aceptarme a mi misma, a encaminarme por el camino artístico, gracias a ella regresé a la escuela y dejé a las Skanks, le debo mucho. El caso es que comenzamos a salir y me enamoré de ella, yo la admiraba muchísimo

-Entiendo- le digo tratando de ocultar mi tristeza

-el hecho es que uno de los tantos días que me acompañó a casa nos descuidamos, y Russel y mi madre vieron como se despidió de mi besándome en la boca... -se detuvo, puedo ver que lo que me cuenta aún le duele

-Quinn no tienes que contarme si no...

-Esperaron a que entrara y Russel me golpeo...-cierra el puño arrancando un pedazo de cesped- me dijo que era una maldita desviada, que ya no era su hija y que me largara de su casa

-Quinn, eso es horrible, yo no sabia, no...-trato de detenerla, pero ella continúa hablando, mientras mira a lo lejos

-me jaló del brazo, abrió la puerta y me tiro a la calle, y cerró la puerta...grrr...lo que mas me dolió es que mi madre no hizo nada, se quedó ahí mirándolo todo como una estatua. Holly alcanzó a oír el alboroto, me llevó con ella

Me quedo callada, no se que decirle, solo paso mi mano por su espalda y la abrazo con ella, aunque es un poco mayor que yo, quiero cobijarla, protegerla, puede ser muy egoísta de mi parte pero quisiera haber sido yo quien estuviera allí para ella.

-un tiempo después mi madre fue a buscarme, se estaba divorciando de Russel, nunca me dijo que pasó y yo no he querido preguntarle. Así que, como te darás cuenta entiendo muy bien lo que es sentir que te rechacen, por eso me dolió tanto que me gritaras cuando yo solo quería protegerte del gigantón ese, que te estaba gritando-dice, volviendo a mirarme, con los ojos rojos.

-Soy una tonta Quinn, yo tenía mucho miedo, y me doy cuenta que soy una dramática, no me pasó lo que a ti, en realidad a mis amigos no les importa si me llego a enamorar de un extraterrestre, aunque con mis padres no se como me iría

-tranquila, diva

-¿porqué me dices diva?

-futura actriz de Broadway, con sangre melodramática-dice, y le pego en el brazo

-¡Auch!-dice jugando

-¿Quinn?

-¿alguna vez tuviste dudas de si...quiero decir...siempre supiste que eras...o?

-Que si tuve dudas de ser lesbiana, anda Rachel que ni la palabra puedes pronunciar. No, creo que no, de alguna manera siempre supe que era diferente pero todos somos distintos

-lo mismo dice Kurt

-¿quién es Kurt?

-es mi mejor amigo, fue él quien me llevó al bar ese día

-entonces el es el responsable de que volviéramos a vernos

Siento que el corazón se me va a salir del pecho, y no puedo ocultar mi asombro, ella también se acuerda, también sintió algo el día que nos vimos por primera vez.

-También lo recuerdas- afirmo casi en un murmullo

-se ha hecho tarde, creo que debemos irnos-dice levantándose rápidamente y me ofrece la mano para ayudarme

-prométeme que volveremos a vernos-le digo

-te lo prometo

No quiero despedirme, quiero quedarme con ella por horas, y estoy segura que ella siente igual porque nos quedamos mirándonos, en lugar de despedirnos nos perdemos en los ojos y los labios de la otra, "Bésame, bésame, bésame",es lo único que pasa por mi mente en este instante. Lo único que deseo es besarla y que ella me bese, " bésame Quinn, bésame. ¡Bésala!", me ordena mi voz interna...

Por fin, las dos rompemos la distancia y juntamos nuestros labios, no estoy segura de quien empezó y no me importa en lo absoluto, ambas lo continuamos, es un beso tierno, solo jugueteamos con los labios, pero, al menos para mi, es mágico, había soñado tanto y tantas veces con que Quinn me besara, con besarla, y la realidad fue mejor de lo que imaginé.

**POV Quinn**

Alguna vez te haz sentido inmensamente feliz, completo y al mismo tiempo atemorizado y culpable, pues eso es exactamente lo que siento al besar a Rachel, solo juntamos los labios y creo que logre escuchar las campanas de las que tanto hablan las leyendas urbanas.

Nos separamos y nos quedamos perdidas en la mirada de la otra. Ella también recuerda nuestro primer encuentro, sintió la conexión, no se si existan las almas gemelas, nunca me lo había preguntado, al menos no seriamente. Pero no puedo dejarme llevar así nada más, ella es mas joven que yo y aún es menor de edad, tiene dudas, salía con un chico, yo estoy con Holly. Tengo que ser más madura, no puedo comportarme como si viviera en los cuentos de hadas.

-perdóname Rachel, me dejé llevar, nunca me había abierto así con nadie y eso debió confundirme...

-pero que dices Quinn, por favor no me digas que me arrepienta del beso más maravilloso de mi vida

-Rachel yo...

-¿tu que Quinn?

-yo soy mayor que tu, y tu eres menor, y tengo novia y...

-solo me llevas cuatro años, yo seré mayor en uno y si amaras a Holly no me hubieras besado

-no hables de ella Rachel, no hables de ella, yo le debo mucho

No se que carajos me sucede un día me lanzo sobre mi novia y otro estoy besando a Rachel, yo quiero a Holly ella a sido mi apoyo, es mi novia después de todo.

-dime que la amas y no insistiré

-las cosas no son tan simples Rachel

Me doy la media vuelta y siento como Rachel se aferra a mi cuerpo como si en ello le fuera la vida

-no te alejes de nuevo Quinn, te necesito en mi vida aunque sea como amiga, por favor, se que puede parecer tonto, pues te conozco desde hace poco, pero es como si te conociera de toda la vida

Sus palabras me dejan sin fuerza, yo también la necesito, no se porque, pero lo hago y quiero ser parte de su vida.

Xxxxxxx

Entablamos una amistad, llena de tensión sexual de la que el mundo entero se da cuenta, según mi amigo Samuel

-en serio Quinnie, tienes que hacer algo con respecto a Rachel, cada vez que las veo juntas, que es casi a diario, salen chispas

-ya deja el tema Sam, ya te he dicho que amo a Holly-digo mientras le ayudo a colocar otro de los cuadros

-Quinnie te lo digo como amigo porque te quiero como a una hermana, cada vez que me has dicho que la amas parece que te metiste a un programa de autolavado de cerebro, en donde te lo tienes que repetir a ti msma hasta creertelo, ¿porque no haz vuelto a tocarla desde que besaste a Rachel?

-porque hemos estado ocupadas con lo de la Exposición y con la universidad y...

-y con la búsqueda de la vida en Júpiter

-¡SAM!

-en serio Quinn, creo que te estas mintiendo y vas a terminar por lastimarte y lastimarlas. Dime que no sientes nada por Rachel.

-Tu sabes tan bien como yo que esta mal, que soy mayor, que ella aún no sabe lo que quiere, que no puedo dejar a Holly, no cuando ella esta preparando una exhibición para mi, no cuando ella me acogió cuando mis propios padres me rechazaron.

-¿desde cuando eres tan mojigata con lo de la edad Quinn?, yo creo que Rachel sabía lo que quería cuando te besó, cuando te buscó. Y entiendo que tengas agradecimiento a Holly, pero ya es enfermizo Quinn, ella no esta preparando una exhibición para ti, solo pondra algunas de tus fotos en una de las salas para presumirte y ¿Sabes porque lo hace?- niego con la cabeza - porque quiere vivir a través de ti el éxito que su falta de talento nunca le dará

Samuel, como siempre, sabe darme en los puntos débiles, me conoce más de lo que me gustaría admitir. Sé que tengo que actuar al respecto, pero mi corazón y mi mente estan en una guerra campal que no me permite moverme. Tengo sentimientos por ambas y no quiero lastimarlas.

-esta noche es la obra de Rach, trataré de hablar con ella

Cedo ante Sam, se que tiene razón y que es momento en el que deje de ser una cobarde. Si no me gustaran las mujeres estoy segura que me hubiera enamorado de él.

El asistir a la obra de Rachel termina de abrirme los ojos, ya sabía que tenia sentimientos por ella, ahora me doy cuenta de que estoy completamente enamorada, de todo, de su voz, de sus gestos, de su verborrea, de su forma de ser, incluso sus defectos me parecen encantadores.

Iban a presentar Vaselina, pero todo el coro se organizo para tratar de hacer algo diferente, es así que terminaron presentando Casa Blanca adaptándole canciones y creando otras entre todos, y la verdad no les quedó nada mal, como yo suponía cuando Rachel me hablaba al respecto, hicieron un gran trabajo juntos.

Al terminar los aplausos me dirijo tras bambalinas

-¡Quinn!, -grita Rachel, y se lanza hacia mi de manera que la estoy cargando, sus piernas están abrazadas a mi cintura y sus brazos a mi cuello

-Por Dios Berry, no puedes esperarte a llegar a tu casa o a un auto al menos, no puedes tirarte a Pitufina detrás de la cortina. ¡Exhibicionistas!- dice Santana con ese humor al que ya me estoy acostumbrando

-¡Cállate Santana!-le gritamos Rachel y yo, visiblemente ruborizadas

-no las corras Santy, yo quiero ver-agrega Britt

-¡Brittany¡- decimos Rach y yo

-no estamos haciendo, ni vamos a hacer nada- dice Rachel borrando la sonrisa de su rostro- solo le expresaba a Quinnie mi inmensa felicidad por...

-Berry, por favor detén tu verborrea que haces que me duelan los oídos y tu Pitufina ya deja de solo calentar a Berry, que en una de esas nos sufre de calcinación espontánea y desaparece- agrega Santana

Las palabras de Santana dan vueltas en mi cabeza, es la segunda persona en el día que me lo dice y tienen razón. Estoy decidida, primero aclararé las cosas con Holly y luego con Rachel.

Festejamos un rato con los amigos de Rach y luego me ofrezco a acompañarla a su casa

-y bien Quinn, con tanto alboroto no me haz dicho que te pareció la obra

-tus locos amigos no me dejaron-respondo haciendo un puchero- creo que estuviste genial, eres maravillosa, nada mas te plantaste en el escenario y tu presencia llenó el teatro, y tu voz, tu voz es, podría escucharte toda la vida y aún querría más; vas a lograrlo Rachel vas a ser una estrella

-y con respecto al amor, ¿crees que logre triunfar en él?, ¿crees que encuentre a mi persona? Un amor dispuesto a vencer todo obstáculo- dice deteniéndose, acercando tortuosamente su rostro al mío -o crees que terminaré como Rick y "solo me quede parís".-dice haciendo referencia a los personajes de la obra.

-lo encontraras Rachel, vas a encontrar a esa persona que vea lo maravillosa que eres y que se sepa la más afortunada del mundo-le respondo

Yo quiero ser esa persona, lo que mas quiero en este momento es besarla; pero tengo que romper con Holly antes de empezar algo con Rachel, es lo justo para ambas.

Con su cuerpo y sus labios tan cerca me es difícil pensar, tengo que hacer las cosas bien, tengo que combatir este magnetismo hacia Rachel, ¿qué estoy dispuesta a sacrificar solo por vivir otra vez el calor de sus labios en este instante?...

Xxxxxxxxxx

Muchas gracias a los que siguen la historia, la han marcado como favorita y comentan.

Gracias a 014br y a 15marday

Abrazos a todos.


	6. Chapter 6

**POV Quinn**

...su rostro esta cerca del mío, debería de decirle que la quiero, pero que primero tengo que dejar las cosas claras con Holly, pero no lo hago, la abrazo, la beso en la frente, y me voy.

La deje a medio camino de su casa, si me quedaba un segundo mas con ella la hubiera besado de nuevo.

No se ni como llegue a mi cuarto, a sido una de esas veces en las que sigues un camino conocido sin pensar. Me recargo en la puerta de mi habitación y lloro como no lo hacía desde hacia mucho. Me tiro en la cama y abrazo mi almohada, solo espero que Rachel me perdone la absurda forma en la que me fui hoy, que mañana pueda terminar con Holly de la mejor manera que pueda.

Xxxxxxx

**POV Rachel**

Estoy tan cerca de ella, ya no quiero negar lo que siento, no puedo seguir siendo solo su amiga,_ "le encontraras Rachel, vas a encontrar a esa persona que vea lo maravillosa que eres y que se sepa la más afortunada del mundo_"

Nuestras bocas están a unos centímetros de distancia y siento como me abraza con fuerza y como me besa...la frente.

Me ha dejado petrificada, como se atreve a decirme eso, _"eres tu Quinn, tu eres esa persona", _susurro, mientras se va.

Esto no se va a quedar así, en cuanto reacciono la sigo

Muchas veces la he acompañado a la puerta principal de donde habita, pero nunca he entrado,solo se que vive con dos amigos, me cuelo hasta su piso, un joven rubio y apuesto va saliendo de él.

_-busco a Quinn_

_-tu debes de ser Rachel- asiento- pasa, es el cuarto de puerta azul al fondo, yo tengo que irme, soy Sam, un gusto. Nos vemos- _dice despidiéndose

Llego hasta su cuarto, y escucho una música triste dentro de él, voy a tocar, pero con solo empujar la puerta se abre.

Quinn esta recostada boca abajo sobre su cama, sollozando. No se quién se cree para hacerme esto, para hacernos esto.

_-¿Quién demonios te crees Quinn? _-ella se incorpora quedándose incada sobre su cama. Cierro la puerta haciendo ruido

_-Rachel, ¿Qué haces aquí?- _se seca las lagrimas con su manga

_- ¿Quién te crees para dejarme en medio de la calle y huir otra ves?_- me acerco a ella y me subo a su cama- _¿Quién te crees para hablarme de tus fotos y tus "tesoros" y nunca dejarme venir a verlos?_- le reclamo pegándole débilmente en los hombros y el pecho_- ¿Porqué?, ajjuu-_ termino llorando, encima de ella a horcajadas

_-Rachel, yo... _-me abraza

_-¿Porque Quinn, porque me alejas de ti?, ¿Porque te disculpaste por el beso mas maravilloso que me han dado en la vida?-_lloro sobre su hombro

_-porque te quiero_ - me besa la frente-_ porque ya no podía contenerme_- me besa los párpados, las mejillas- _porque si te besaba una vez mas _- comienza a besarme el cuello- _porque si nos besamos una vez mas no podré detenerme para hacerte el amor_

Separa su rostro y me mira a los ojos con sus pupilas dilatadas y su respiración entrecortada, como pidiéndome permiso para continuar.

Me lanzo a sus labios como respuesta, masajeandolos con los míos, abriendo ligeramente la boca dejando que nuestras lenguas se unan, que dancen juntas, como ya lo hacen nuestras manos sobre nuestros cuerpos.

Me quita la chaqueta, abre mi blusa, casi arrancándomela, mientras besa mi cuello y lame mis clavículas, no puedo evitar gemir con mas fuerza, y ella continúa estimulando ese punto, cuando termina por lanzar mi blusa al suelo.

_ -aaahh, Quinn_

_-estas segura Rachel, es tu primera vez, debe ser especial, como tú te lo mereces_-se detiene

_-por favor sigue, no te detengas, solo quiero que seas tú-_ le respondo volviendo a besarla, no quiero que se arrepienta ahora

Yo también necesito acceder a su piel desnuda y le sacó la playera, los pantalones. De un momento a otro estamos completamente desnudas sobre su cama, ella sobre mi.

Su sexo desnudo sobre el mío, sus manos, su boca su lengua, recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, me esta volviendo loca.

Quinn regresa a su labor besando mi cuello y desciende hacia mis senos, masajeandolos, comienza a besar a lamer uno, mientras me acaricia el otro, chupa uno de mis pezones y luego el otro, provocando que gima, cada vez con más intensidad.

Continua su camino por mi vientre haciéndome arquear la espalda y gritar cuando lleva su cabeza entre mis piernas, las besa, acercándose primero con su aliento a mi centro, besándolo. Se acerca lentamente a mis labios, los chupa y acaricia con su lengua, hasta llegar al clítoris el cual masajea y chupa haciéndome perder por completo el sentido. Me lleva a temblar, a perder el control de mi cuerpo por primera vez en mi vida, _"te amo, te amo, Quinn" _, alcanzo a jadear e entrecortadamente.

Su mirada es ahora una mezcla de lujuria y ternura. Me besa permitiendo que perciba mi propio sabor

_-también te amo Rachel_

Continuamos besándonos, acariciandonos. Quinn baja su mano a mi entrepierna, arrancándome otro gemido, me estimula con sus dedos y se acerca a la entrada de mi vagina. Nuevamente me pide permiso para continuar con sus gestos.

_-sigue Quinn, lo quiero todo contigo_

Nos besamos mientras mete cuidadosamente uno de sus dedos, estoy tan excitada por todo lo que hemos hecho que no siento ningún dolor, ella lo nota y empieza a moverse dentro y fuera de mi agregando otro dedo, acariciandome por dentro, moviendo sus dedos con maestría. Nuestros cuerpos encuentran el mismo ritmo, mientras ella se estimula con mi pierna. Nuevamente exploto en un orgasmo aún más intenso que el anterior.

_-soy tuya, completamente tuya Quinn_

La giro para quedar encima de ella, la recorro besando cada rincón de su ser, quiero conocer todo su cuerpo, disfrutarla, pues no se que sucederá después de esta noche.

_-quiero probarte_

_-Rachel, nunca lo haz hecho no tienes que ... aaaahh_ - dice mientras lamo sus perfectos abdominales, deslizandome hacia su centro , mientras masajeo sus senos -_ Rachel tu...Ooo, Rachel_- no dejo que hable más, solo quiero escuchar sus gemidos, que me digan que le estoy provocando el mismo placer que ella a mi. Me sumerjo en la profundidad de su ser haciendo mío su aroma, su sabor. Le estimulo el clítoris, con mi boca, mientras me adentro en ella con dos dedos.

_-Rach...aaa..-_ ahora es ella quien no puede hablar con coherencia y soy yo quien lo esta provocando

Continuo hasta que estalla en mi boca y vuelvo a besarla.

_-me fascinas Quinn_

Nos entregamos durante horas como si quisiéramos fundir nuestro ser y hacerlo uno solo. Seguimos hasta que el sueño nos vence, nos quedamos abrazadas, desnudas, envueltas en las sabanas azules que fueron testigos del momento mas excitante de mi vida en mi hasta el momento.

Xxxxxxx

**POV Quinn**

Quiero ser cuidadosa con ella, le estoy haciendo el amor, y mis sentidos se embriagan de ella como nunca antes, lo que siento por ella va mas allá de la lujuria.

Hacemos el amor sin parar, hasta que terminamos sentadas con las piernas entrelazadas, y nuestros dedos dentro de la otra esta vez estallamos juntas.

-_Rachellll_

_-Quinnnnn_

Fui su primera, pero yo también me entregue a ella en cuerpo y alma, es cierto que Holly fue mi primera novia y hasta ese momento única pareja sexual. Pero con Rachel fue tan especial que puede parecer irreal pues al contrario de las primeras veces con Holly en las que empezábamos a conocernos y fuimos mejorando con la práctica, con Rachel es como si fuéramos expertas en amarnos. Tal vez si existen las almas gemelas, o tal vez Rachel y yo nos conocemos de otras vidas. No se que creer, lo que se es que quiero experimentarlo con ella.

Me alegro de que Sam y Ashley se hubieran ido del departamento por el fin de semana, pues ni Rachel, ni yo tuvimos cuidado con expresarnos a todo pulmón.

Dormimos abrazadas, pero cuando me despierto ella no esta.

_-te traje el desayuno dormilona_- me dice dejando la bandeja con alimentos en el buró y dándome un beso en la boca

_-soy la peor anfitriona, debería ser yo quien te consintiera, si no tuviera el sueño tan pesado-_ le expreso con un puchero

_-me encanta tu sueño pesado, te vez muy linda cuando duermes, pareces un gatito_

_-me estuviste observando_

_-solo un poco, soy madrugadora_

_-ven acá _-la halo hacia mi para besarla mas profundamente

_-veo que no tuviste suficiente con lo de anoche_

_-no, no creo tener nunca lo suficiente de ti_

_-eso significa..._- sus ojos se empañan

_-Rach, hay algo que necesito decirte, por favor deja que termine sin interrumpirme ¿de acuerdo? -_asiente_ - Rach, desde que te conocí, quiero decir, desde que nos vimos en el bar, incluso un poco antes, Holly y yo teníamos problemas,_

_-no tienes que decir algo que no sientas, se que Holly y tu..._

_-Berry, quedaste que no me ibas a interrumpir- _asiente de nuevo_ - como te decía Holly y yo llevamos mucho tiempo alejadas, nuestra relación dejo de serlo y se convirtió en una fachada; ayer me alejé de ti pues quería terminar con ella primero, para poder iniciar algo contigo, claro solo si tu querías, si tu quieres, aunque después de lo de ayer...aunque puedo esperar si no quieres, entonces déjame conquistarte y.._.

_-Fabrey - _me calla con sus labios a los que me estoy volviendo adicta_ - creí que había quedado claro que quiero todo contigo, estoy enamorada de ti, ayer me entregue a ti_

_-y yo de ti Rach y también soy tuya_

_-¿entonces eres mía Quinn Fabrey?, cuida lo que dices porque soy muy posesiva_

_-puedo probártelo, ¿quieres que nos demostremos cuanto nos pertenecemos otra vez?, Sam y Ash no regresaran hasta mañana._

_-eres una pervertida y...me encanta tu idea_

Volvemos a hacer el amor hasta que mi teléfono nos interrumpe insistentemente

_-no vas a contestar, parece ser algo importante_

_-de acuerdo, solo porque tu me lo pides y porque parece que si no lo hago no pararan de insistir- _en cuanto contesto me quedo lívida-_ Holly, por favor dime que sucede...si claro, estoy allá en una hora_

_-¿qué sucede? - _me pregunta asustada

xxxxxx

Hola, espero les vaya gustando la historia; y quiero pedirles un favor, coméntenme que les parece, que les gusta, me gustaría ir mejorando y sus opiniones me ayudarían mucho para ello.

Muchísimas gracias a los que han dado follow y favorito


End file.
